Endgame
by icicle33
Summary: Ginny and Luna take an afternoon stroll in the woods. Snogging ensues. Pairing: Ginny/Luna Features: Established Linny relationship, Kissing, Some inappropriate groping, Exhibitionism, Luna being Luna, Quidditch Player Ginny, and Shameless Fluff. Femslash February.


**Title:** Endgame

 **Author:** Icicle33

 **Pairing:** Ginny/Luna

 **Rating:** PG-13/Ri-sh

 **Word count:** ~560

 **Warnings/contains:** established relationship, snogging, groping, Quidditch player Ginny, and exhibitionism

 **Summary:** _Ginny and Luna take an afternoon stroll in the woods. Snogging ensues._

 **Author's Note:** This drabble is based on a gorgeous piece of **art** by **UptheHill** on tumblr. Please check it out. There's a link on my profile since ffnet is mean and won't let me include a link here! Comments are love.

* * *

 **x o x o**

Luna hovered next to Ginny, bouncing down the wooded path their hands linked together. She prattled on about the latest magical beast she was chasing, a shy mooncalf. Her face beamed with pride and kindness. Normally, Ginny loved listening to Luna speak. She loved the soft lilt of her girlfriend's voice, the way she would softly blow away the stray curls that kept falling in her face, the far off dreamy expression in those clear blue eyes.

But today Ginny was tired.

She'd had a long training session with the Harpies in the morning and another long argument with her mother over lunch. Her mother still refused to accept that her sexuality was not a "phase" she'd outgrow—that her relationship with Luna was endgame. She'd loved this barmy Ravenclaw for years and had no intention of letting her go—no matter what her mother said. Ginny couldn't imagine her life without Luna and needed her close right now.

As they approached an old wooden bridge, Ginny had other ideas as to how they should spend the afternoon. She interrupted Luna's impassioned speech on the astounding medical benefits of gnome saliva and pushed her up against the bridge, trapping her with her weight.

"I can't take it anymore," Ginny said. "I _need_ you."

Luna's eyes grew wide, her silvery lashes fluttering, but she didn't protest.

Ginny rewarded her with a wicked smile and then wrapped her arms around Luna's waist, lifting her up on top of the ledge. For once she was thankful for all the intense Quidditch workouts. Her new Quidditch muscles lifted Luna with ease.

Settled on top of the ledge, Luna blinked at her, unsure. When Ginny gave her another wicked grin, she finally seemed to understand. Quickly, her confusion changed to lust, hunger evident in her intense gaze.

Ginny leaned in for a kiss, and before she knew it, Luna had wrapped her thighs around Ginny's waist—those sexy cowboy boots, digging into Ginny's legs, her mouth kissing her back hungrily. Ginny moaned into Luna's mouth. She couldn't help herself and started tangling her left arm through Luna's hair, coiling those silky strands around her fingertips while she deepened the kiss, savouring the feel of Luna's tongue rubbing against her own.

As Ginny's right hand glided its way up Luna's skirt, caressing the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, Luna shivered and tilted her neck back, making delightful whimpering noises.

" _Please_."

It wasn't a request and Ginny pressed her mouth harder on Luna's neck, sucking on it until it bruised, sliding her hand further up Luna's skirt until she flirted with the waistband of her knickers, teasing her mercilessly.

 _This is getting out of hand_ , Ginny thought.

Anyone could walk by and find them in this compromising position, but Ginny was so turned on. Still, she was a Gryffindor after all and never wanted to make her girlfriend feel uncomfortable.

After another heady kiss, Ginny pulled away from Luna, resting her forehead against hers, attempting to catch her breath. "Do you want to take this somewhere else? Somewhere more private?"

Luna shook her head. "Why? I'm fine right here." She held a devious glint in her eyes, her voice still breathless. "Don't you know it's good luck if the jobberknolls watch?"

Ginny grinned, arching an eyebrow. "Is that right?"

Oh _yes_ , there was no way she would give this up.

 **x o x o**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! This is my first Linny fic and I'd appreciate any feedback good or bad.**

 **link for art:** upthehillart . tumblr post / 147045687874 / ive-been-getting-constant-requests-for-luna-x


End file.
